transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Cybertron
Overview A planet made up of metal and machinery, with deep tunnels under the surface that hold dark and dangerous secrets best left forgotten, Cybertron has been the main battlefield for the Autobots and Decepticons since the war began. Originally an asteroid used by Primus as he began his work in robotics, it was eventually run down and depleted of energy due to the war. It was then moved to the Alpha Centauri System in 2029, where solar power is slowly rejuvenating the planet. Maps File:CybertronMap.png| rect 167 8 222 21 Cuprahex rect 107 57 160 72 Protihex rect 68 75 112 91 Praxus rect 25 164 82 179 Rust Seas rect 20 218 56 246 Tyger Pax rect 31 287 94 328 Manganese Mountain Range rect 115 92 164 119 Nova Cronum rect 185 75 228 92 Altihex rect 173 198 223 230 Crystal City rect 237 176 291 197 Polyhex rect 360 307 424 336 Limbranite Tundra rect 336 74 378 95 Uraya rect 246 116 284 137 Iacon rect 285 107 333 123 Retoris rect 303 153 346 173 Stanix rect 397 26 431 44 Ibex rect 428 12 467 28 Tyrest rect 480 12 508 31 Vos rect 510 28 545 46 Kalis rect 518 65 572 98 Koriolis Desert rect 475 142 515 159 Helex rect 458 206 493 223 Kaon rect 587 125 642 158 Sonic Canyons rect 543 193 597 225 Sea of Mercury rect 602 268 673 288 Swamplands rect 203 275 291 295 Istoral Trench rect 383 151 436 184 Mithril Sea rect 403 55 435 73 Tarn desc bottom-left Places Of Interest Satellites * Moonbase One - Destroyed by Unicron during the movie. * Moonbase Two - Shared the same fate as Moonbase 1. * Unicron's Head - Was left in orbit after the movie. Temporarily crashed at Magnaron, only to return to orbit when the planet was moved to Alpha Centauri. * Mia - One of Cybertron's new moons. * Dis - Cybertron's second new moon. Temporarily exploded into tiny irreplaceable fragments. It got better. * Tria - Cybertron's third new moon. Locations Historic Places Nightsiege Scourge's pet project, Nightsiege was constructed in 2009 as a tribute to the then Aerospace Division. With the destruction of Darkmount in 2013, Imperial Headquarters was built there as the new Decepticon base of operations. Unlike Polyhex, the city has been attacked several times, receiving varying amounts of damage, but has never been taken. Vilnacron Originally a Decepticon city, the inhabitants of Vilnacron were abandoned to their own devices during the long millennia of energon deprivation, and the city degenerated into the stereotypical hive of scum and villainy. Eventually a leader arose to unite the city into a prosperous venture. With the city actually having some value then, Galvatron attempted to annex it in 2008, and the majority of the most productive citizens simply moved out into the secretly-constructed underground city of New Vilnacron, taking everything that wasn't nailed down and abandoning the rest to Galvatron. The empty city was loosely controlled by the Decepticons for a few years before the massive Quintesson assault in 2017 reduced it to worthless rubble. New Vilnacron Constructed secretly over several months in 2008, the underground city of New Vilnacron was intended to be completely neutral from the beginning, favoring neither the Autobots nor the Decepticons. Until 2010, it prospered, when the city's ruler publicly defied Galvatron. With the aid of a high ranking traitor, the Decepticon forces were given entrance into the city and set off bombs that destroyed the massive supports and collapsed the ceiling. A delay in the attack allowed the city's civilians to be evacuated in commandeered alien freighters, some of which were absorbed by the Decepticons, some by the Autobots, but with the majority departing Cybertron for Monacus or parts unknown. AHQ The Autobots' HQ on Cybertron after the first defeat of Unicron, the facility served well until Iacon was rebuilt to house the expanded Autobot numbers. It saw rare use after that, mothballed for the most part until a strike force of Decepticons led by Scourge devastated the base completely in 2018 as a precursor to the destruction of Iacon. Iahex Secretly rebuilt in 2018 from secret staging grounds in Primus' Workshop, Iahex is the newest Autobot city/base. Though not a cityformer, it is capable of transforming to a battlestation mode for better defensive capabilities. It was supposedly destroyed again by Galvatron and Devastator, but the destruction was a facade. Scrap Yard / Junk City Years ago, the Scrap Yard was claimed by the Autobots' Junkion allies for their own, and using the raw materials salvaged there, they eventually constructed their own cityformer Cinaplex in 2008. After Iacon was destroyed and Iahex built in 2018, Cinaplex was moved into Iahex, and the Scrap Yard abandoned. Killarn Founded by Autobots in 2007 but taken by the Decepticons under Avatar in 2013, the outpost was populated by Decepticon factory workers until an altercation in 2019, when they sided with the Autobots and were eventually absorbed by them. The very useful factory remained in Autobot hands until 2025, when it was hit by a major Decepticon offense that resulted in its complete destruction and irradiation. Agorahex Once a Decepticon stronghold from which attacks on nearby Iacon were launched, Agorahex was hotly contested because of its strategic location. It changed hands frequently and was finally destroyed by a reactor meltdown during a Decepticon attack in 2021. No longer of any use to anyone, it is currently an irradiated mess. Workshop of Primus Originally the Temple of Primus as administered by the late Excelsius, when Primus was discovered to be a Quintesson, it lost its value as a religious site and became a historical one. The Autobots sheltered here after Iacon was destroyed, basing their construction of Iahex from a stolen spacebridge installed here. After the Autobots completed Iahex, it was abandoned again. Category:Planet